French Doors
by charlieboy
Summary: A.J.'s commitment to Liz proves too much for Rick, he goes out on a 'binge' and ends up missing.    My first Simon and Simon...please let me know if you want me to continue - or if I really missed the boat on this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rick and A.J. Simon do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them for this story, and promise to put them back, unharmed.**

**Please leave a review!**

Missing

Rick was on the bed, slowly rocking her lifeless body. He rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling her lingering scent; he closed his eyes, forcing himself to remember every small detail. Tears flowed from his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. A low wail escaped his lips. He looked over at his brother, who was sitting on the foot of the bed, still holding the book he had chosen from the house's small library.

Andrew felt a growing lump in his throat as he watched his older brother gently hold her. He was numb, unable to formulate the words that would give Rick any comfort. Andrew quietly cleared his throat. Opening to the beginning of the book, he quietly began reading.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness…." His voice cracked and he stopped.

_Maggie watched the scene from the doorway. Putting her hand to mouth she silenced a sob. Crossing the room to the bed, she took her place behind A.J. Feeling her rub his shoulders, he leaned back gently against her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder giving him a quiet squeeze. A.J. reached up, clasping one of Maggie's hands, glancing over at his brother. How did we get to this place?_

_About twelve months earlier._

"I'm fine." Rick pushed himself up from his stool; he paused, as he wobbled a little. "Yeah, just fine." His voice slurred. Looking around the room, Rick straightened his shirt. The bartender made another offer to get the tall detective a cab. Rick Simon shook his head. "Nope. I am just fine, Mack." He moved towards the door, failing to notice that three young patrons were also making their way towards the door.

_The bartender swiped the counter where Rick had been resting his drink. Name's Bert, asshole._

The parking lot had a single light, making long dark shadows on short objects. Rick reached for the door handle just as the three youth came up on him. "Hey old man."

Simon whipped around, nearly losing his balance. "Hey, what?" He grabbed hold of the side of his pickup bed, reaching behind him, where his gun should have been. "What do you want?" He glared at them, through the haze of booze and the bad lighting.

"Don't want much." The lanky tall one replied. Another young man had hidden in the dark, suddenly appeared with a wooden tire thumper. The crack that Rick felt against his head came from no where and brought him to his knees. The second one laid him flat out on the ground.

The three boys circled the unconscious form. "Did you kill him?" The smallest of the boys had a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nah. He's just going to wake up with one hell of a headache. Come on, help load him in back." The other two balked at the suggestion. "You guys wanted the truck, right?"

The heavier boy responded. "Yeah, but I didn't think we were going to take him with us."

The oldest of the three became inpatient. "If we leave him here, it won't take the cops no time to figure out that his truck was stolen." He reached down and pulled the wallet from Rick's pocket. "He's a detective." The boy snickered. "No money, so he can't be very good."

Dumping him in the back, the older boy jumped in the driver's seat and started the motor. "Let's go!"

Before heading out of town they stopped and picked up a few bottles of R&R whiskey. It wasn't long before they came to the foothills just outside of San Diego.


	2. Dumped

**The characters do not belong to me.**

Dumped

Chapter 2

"Let's go off roading!" The tall boy jerked the Power Wagon into a lower gear and he headed up between to large boulders. Through the dark of the early morning the boys bounced the truck over rocks for the next two hours. It was pre-dawn when the truck stalled on a lonely mound of dirt. Hearing a moaning sound, the boys remembered their unwilling host in the back.

Climbing in the back, they stood around the unconscious figure. "Jack, what are we going to do with him?" The short heavyset boy asked as he gave him a nudge with the toe of his boot.

"Well Allen, I think we need to lighten the load about 185 pounds." The tall boy snarled.

"Leave him, here?" The too often silent boy, who was also the youngest of the group couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, dip wad, here." Jack felt his anger rise, he didn't like being questioned by his younger counter part. Kicking down the tailgate of the Power Wagon, they half-rolled and half dragged the tall stranger out of his vehicle.

Allen glanced down, and in the dim of the early morning light. "Hey, I think he hit a rock."

Jack looked down, spitting tobacco juice near Rick. "Well, if that don't kill him, it'll definitely leave a mark."

The youngest quickly trotted off to a scant grouping of bushes. The older boys could hear him retching his gut. Jack spat again. "Damn cheap whiskey."

A.J. looked out his door window. Furrowing his brow, he glanced at the boat in his driveway. _Maybe he took a cab home? He has been known to do that._ His thoughts broke, as the slender arms wrapped around his bare chest, and he felt her warm kisses behind his ears. "Liz. Liz, I am worried about Rick."

She pursed her lips, grateful that he could not see her face. "Look, A.J. Rick wasn't happy when you gave him the news last night about our engagement. I am sure he is just licking his wounds, or some girl is helping him." She tried to keep her voice light.

He sighed. "You're probably right. I'm going to see if he took a cab home."

_Throwing a shirt on, he stood outside next to the boat. Climbing up the side ladder, he called out. "Rick?" He knew his hopes were high, and as he stepped down inside the boat, they were confirmed as just that, hopes. Lifting the mattress, he was relieved to find his older brother's weapon. Tucking it in his pants, he sat down on the mattress, rubbing his face with his hands. Rick where are you?_

_He wasn't sure if it was the hot sun that woke him up or the constant banging that was going on in his head. He carefully sat up, squinting up into the sky. "Oh, yeah, this isn't going to work." Getting on all fours, he crawled to the nearest large rock. Leaning up against it, he looked around. "How the hell…." His head ached. Putting his hand on his temple, he wondered if the throbbing was ever going to stop. Looking back up in the sky, the bright sun nearly blinded him. Ten, maybe eleven o'clock? _

Near where he sat, was a large stick. Reaching for it, he used it and the large rock he was leaning against, to raise himself up to his feet. It took nearly two hours to make it to the desolate road. He looked to the left and then to the right of the road. He sighed, slowly sinking to the ground. The sun rose higher and he felt the heat on top of his bare head. He bowed his head in wait.

_To be continued._


	3. Found

**Not my characters, but they are fun to play with. I promise to put them back after I am done.**

Chapter 3

Found

Maggie spotted the lone figure sitting next to the road. _Who the hell would be out in this heat?_ She pulled up almost in front of the man. Her 1974 yellow Dodge Dart kicked up a cloud of dust next to the figure. Stepping out she moved quickly towards him. "Hey! I said 'Hey!'" She bent over him, catching the faint dusty odor of whiskey.

_Man, you look beat to shit. Who would do this to you? _"Look, there's a small clinic about 30 miles back there." She pointed back down the road from where she came. "I need to get you into my car. Do you think you can make it?"

He lifted his head to look up at the silhouette, only to cause him to list to the side. Maggie grabbed his arm. "Look, you're too big for me to get you back up, if you fall over."

Rick only heard a droning sound. His head rolled back on his neck. He felt his body being lifted and moving towards the light. The movement stopped, his head was lifted water was being dribbled down his throat. He coughed up, slightly choking on the dust and moisture. Everything faded to black.

* * *

"Yes. Have you checked the area thoroughly? No sir, I am not questioning your ability." A. J. took a breath, trying to regain his composure. "It's just that, it is my brother and he has been missing for three days now." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I understand. I won't give up hope."

Returning the receiver to its cradle, He stood and stared at the phone, almost willing it to ring with Rick on the other end. A.J. picked up the phone, dialing the only person who might be able to help push for answers. "Brown speaking."

A.J. dropped the usually tease of calling him 'Downtown Brown.' "A.J. Simon. Brown, they found Rick's Power Wagon out in the hills. It's in rough shape."

Lt. Brown leaned back in his chair, relieved that it was the truck they found, and not a body. "Hey A.J. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Andrew could feel his jaw tighten. _Damn it, am I the only one taking this seriously?_

"A.J.! A.J., are you still there?" Brown furrowed his brow. "Listen, it will take them a day or two to go over the Power Wagon. They will let me know if they find anything. Meanwhile, the immediate area will be searched."

Tapping the handset against his forehead, Andrew finally found the words. "Brown, it's been in the high 90's the last couple of days…." He could feel his voice about ready to crack.

Lt. Brown's voice was quiet. "I know A.J. Hang in there, okay?"

Brushing the tears from his face, he hung up the phone. _I just hope Rick can._

_

* * *

_

Several hands lifted the unconscious man out of her vehicle and into a wheelchair. Maggie followed them back into the clinic. A large Native American woman stopped Maggie from following them into the exam room. Her hand, holding a pen, poised over a clipboard. "Do you know his name?"

Maggie shook her head. "No."

The receptionist tapped the clip board with her pen. She bit her lip just as one of the individuals helping came back out in the waiting area. "No wallet." He announced, ducking back out of the room.

The receptionist tapped her pen on the clipboard again. She looked hopefully at Maggie again. "You don't know anything about him? Allergies, medications?"

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I have ever seen him."

"Well, we'll do the best we can. I just wish we knew more about him. If he has family, his doctor, something."

Maggie nodded. "I'll get the word out."

Each day, the stranger was getting stronger, staying awake a little longer. The doctor removed the bandages on the third day. Rick furrowed his brow, getting up; he went to the sink and peered in the mirror. _Who the hell are you?_ Shaking his head, he sighed. Rick made his way back to his bed, just as he pulled the covers back over him; a familiar figure entered the room.

"Maggie, you need to knock." His gravelly voice revealed his annoyance with her.

She smirked. "Well, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

His face slightly flushed. The banter usually got the best of him. Maggie quickly changed the subject. "The hospital wants their bed back. They think you're good enough to go home, and..."

He broke in. "If I knew where my home is, I'd go."

She patted his arm. "I know, I know. I haven't gotten any responses from any of the nearby towns, yet. I will give them a couple more days, if I still don't get any response, I will expand my search." She nodded, confirming what she said. "Meanwhile, I have a spare room. A change of scenery might do you some good."

She watched as he thought about it. He finally put his thoughts to words. "You don't know me. I might be a crazed serial killer."

Maggie laughed. "I think you would have indicated that by now." She cocked her head to one side. "Any bit of memory coming back?"

He shook his head. "According to my chart, I'm just John Doe."

Maggie frowned. "Well, never knew a John I liked. Maybe we can call you something else."

"The name Marlowe keeps popping in my head. What do you think that means?" He looked at her hopefully. By now Rick was propped up on his elbow watching her face hopefully, desperately wanting something to connect with him.

"Well," She was hesitant to respond too positively. "It might be someone you know, or have known. I don't think it is your name, because I believe it would trigger a clearer memory."

Frustrated he growled. "Did you get that from all the books you read?"

Maggie laughed. "Could be."


	4. The Cottage

**Still not mine, but I am sure having fun!**

Chapter 4

The Cottage

Brown opened the door to Simon and Simon Detective Service. As he stepped into the office, he took a deep breath. "A.J." He nodded, trying to smile.

The younger Simon rose from his chair. Leaning forward, he put his hands on his desk, trying to brace himself. "What did they find, Brown?"

"Coffee? Don't mind if I do?" The Lieutenant kept his voice light as he made his way to the coffee maker. He took his time pouring a cup. "They found prints all over the inside of his truck." He took a sip as he turned towards A.J., trying to gage how much and how quickly to tell him. "There was some blood in the bed of the Power Wagon." He paused, allowing A.J. time to digest what he was saying. "It's Rick's blood type, but the M.E. said there wasn't a significant amount."

Andrew nodded, feeling his stomach going queasy.

Brown continued, choosing his words carefully. "Several of the finger prints belong to two juveniles and another kid that just turned 18."

A.J. choked out the words. "Where are they?"

"Lock up, lawyered up, in L.A." Lt. Brown watched as A.J. sank back in his chair.

"When will I be able to talk with them?"

Brown chuckled. "If their lawyer is smart, never. Look A.J., all they have is their prints and a little blood in Rick's truck. Nothing else."

A.J. shot up from his chair. "You know he's missing, he's been missing for almost a week. These _juveniles_ have something to do with that."

The Lt. shook his head. "Unless they are willing to talk about their involvement, all we know is that they took his truck for a joy ride. That's it."

Andrew clenched his jaw. "We've got to do something!"

* * *

"Come on Marlowe." She was laughing. "I'd swear that would make a good cat name."

Marlowe muttered under his breath. "I don't like cats, maybe a good dog's name. At least I think I like dogs." He fell in line for inspection.

Maggie gave him the once over, nodding her approval. "If you'll grab that bucket, I'll take these and we'll be off."

He nodded as he picked up the bucket. "Now, why are we doing this again?"

"Well, you know." She picked up a second bucket with cleaning supplies.

"No, I don't." He stood quietly, eyeing her, patiently waiting for her response.

She cleared her throat. "Emily has been in L.A. for the last ten days. I thought it would be nice if we did a little cleaning for her."

"Ah." He carried the bucket out to her car, still somewhat unsure of why they are doing it.

* * *

Lt. Brown and A.J. Simon were sitting across from the Prosecuting Attorney in L.A. The man, Kurt Jennings, who was in a very expensive suit, sat leaning back in his chair eyeing his two visitors. "I am sorry. The law is quite clear, unless there is a body, there hasn't been a crime." His voice held as much disinterest, as his body language.

"A body hasn't been discovered because the cops aren't doing their job." A.J.'s voice rose two octaves.

"A.J." Lt. Brown tried to calm his friend. He turned towards the D. A. "Look, he's not wanting a body, he's just wanting his brother to be found. And if these kids don't admit what they did, the search will be called off before it really begins."

Annoyed by A.J.'s outburst, he couldn't resist his next statement. "I have found that a certain Rick Simon made it a habit disappearing. Are you sure he just wasn't tired of his current situation and headed down to Mexico?"

The question obtained the results the D.A. was seeking. A.J. folded his arms in front of him; his jaw was clenched as he spoke. "That was years ago."

With a smirk on his face, the D.A. looked down at the papers on his desk. A.J.'s arms dropped to his side, he clenched his fists as he debated whether or not if he should personally wipe the look off of that man's face.

D.A. Jennings looked up at the young detective, giving Andrew a look that indicated that he knew he had 'gotten A.J. "So it was." Jennings cleared his throat. "However, with their lawyers present, I doubt that the youths will give us any information on how they obtained possession of the truck. Have you considered putting flyers out?"

A.J. sat down in his chair. "Well, no, I thought…"

The D.A. stood, his voice held a dismissive tone. "Anything you can do to locate your brother could be beneficial to him and you, as well as help us in this case."

Stepping out of the building, A.J. threw his hands in the air. "My God Brown, isn't that their job? Flyers? Where would I begin? End?"

"Now, do you understand how I feel sometimes? Brown looked at his friend.

"I know, I know. I just feel like there's nothing we can do." He shoved his hands in his pocket, staring at the ground.

"Don't you dare, Andrew Jackson Simon." Brown shook his finger at him. "Don't you dare give up on Rick."

* * *

Pulling up outside a mid-size cottage, Maggie turned off the car. "Well, here we are."

"Looks nice." He stepped out of the car. "She have it long?"

"Hmmm. It's been in her family for a couple of generations." Maggie stepped up on the porch, bringing a key out of her pocket.

Over the next few hours, they spent dusting, vacuuming, and light cleaning. Maggie had started a pot of soup cooking on the stove; Marlowe was standing over it, stirring the contents. She came into the kitchen, grinning. "She's home."

Marlowe followed her out to the porch. He watched as the woman exited the car. She appeared older than what he figured she actually was. Probably under five foot six, less than 130 pounds. Her hair was brown, with streaks of gray running through it. Her skinned had a sallow look about it. "What's wrong with her?"

Maggie gave him a sideways glance. Her expression was enough. He nodded. "Alright, I'll play nice."

Emily reached in the back seat and pulled out her over night bag. She walked up to the porch. Pulling the sunglasses down on her nose she looked up at the stranger, examining him. Marlowe shifted uncomfortably as he could feel her hazel eyes pierced through him. Looking over at her friend, Emily shoved her glasses back into place. "Another project, Maggie?"

Maggie nodded. "He has amnesia. So, for right now, we are calling him Marlowe."

Emily snorted. "Sounds like a dog's name."

Marlowe grinned at the exchange of words, as he took a step down. "May I?" He reached for her bag. He noted the book she was clasping. "Read much?"

She nodded, handing it off to him. "Yes, thank you. And yes, I do read often." Entering the house she walked over to a modest bookcase. Placing the novel back on the shelf, she gave it a push with her forefinger until it rested equally among the others.

Marlowe cocked his head, watching her. "My brother is an avid reader."

She smiled at him. "Is he now?"

Maggie couldn't contain herself. "Marlowe, you remembered something!"

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think! Be honest! I want to make sure I keep in character.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Moving In

**A/N: Not my characters! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Moving In

Marlowe's smile was uncertain. "I guess I did remember that I have a brother. But, who is my brother? What's his name? Where is he?" He looked from one woman to the other. _Is he looking for me?_

Maggie nodded, understanding his frustration, she took his hand, trying to reassure him. "He is looking for you Marlowe, I just know he is. Your memory will come back in time, it will come Marlowe. Give it time."

* * *

A.J. stepped into the print shop. The large man behind the counter beamed. "Mr. Simon, I think you will be very pleased with what we did." He reached under the counter and pulled out a large box. He opened it and pulled out one of the fliers, laying it out on the counter. "Here it is."

Andrew looked it over. "Yeah." Digging in his pocket, A.J. produced some bills. "Thanks Arty."

The older man smiled, trying to reassure the young man. "Hopefully this will bring him home."

Taking the box, A.J. nodded. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Maggie frowned over her bowl of soup, pausing, she set her spoon back down into her soup. Emily studied her carefully. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing. Well, almost nothing." She picked up her spoon taking a spoonful of soup, she swallowed. "It's just that Tim is going to be home tonight."

Marlowe set his spoon down. "Tim is?"

Maggie looked over at him. "My husband."

"Ah. And you haven't mentioned anything about me?" Marlowe frowned.

"Maggie, are you serious?" Emily looked at her friend in disbelief. "You know this is a small town, Tim is bound to find out at some point."

Marlowe laughed nervously. "Oh, now I am a dead man."

Maggie pursed her lips, looking at Emily. "Not necessarily."

"Oh wait a minute," Emily looked over at her friend. "I am not on a mission to save anyone."

"Why not?" Maggie questioned her.

"Yeah, why not?" Marlowe raised his brows; his eyes were laughing at her.

* * *

"Thanks Town." A.J. slid into a chair. "How soon will the fliers go out?"

"I'll get Nixon on it this afternoon. He studied the younger Simon. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Not much." A.J. leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Town, it's been about three weeks. It'll be a miracle if he is still alive."

The Lt. nodded. "I'm betting just that. Look, A.J., he survived Nam. I have a feeling he is surviving this too."

* * *

Emily watched Maggie back her vehicle out of her yard. As the dust settled, she sighed and turned towards her cottage. Turning, she entered her home. She glanced towards the kitchen, noting that Marlowe was finishing up the dishes. She leaned against the door jam, studying him.

He cleared his throat. "I feel like a bug."

"Excuse me?" His comment had caught her off guard.

Grabbing a towel, Marlowe dried off his hands. "I feel like a bug. I am sure Maggie told you all about me, and you still feel like you have to keep an eye on me."

Emily shook her head. "I trust what Maggie told me, I'm just not sure what to do with you."

Marlowe laughed. "Do what?"

She sighed. _I don't have time for this. _

Marlowe watched her, trying to determine what she was thinking. Standing four feet in front of her, he bit his lip. "Look, I don't eat much, I am pretty much house broken, I'm quiet, I can entertain myself. He paused a moment. "Look, I'll stay out of your way." He waited for her response.

Realizing that not only was she putting a lot of pressure on herself, but also him, she slowly exhaled. "You had me at house broken." She smiled slightly, trying to let him know that it was okay.

"Okay, here are the rules." Emily took him on a quick tour. "There's only one bathroom, the seat is always put back down." Ending back in the kitchen, she looked at the stranger. "You're welcome to use the community rooms, I do expect you to pick up after yourself."

"Yes ma'am." He had his hands behind his back and a twinkle in his eye.

Emily paused for a moment, studying him, slightly unsure of how to read this man. "There's food in the pantry and fridge. Help yourself. Any questions?"

Marlowe, shook his head. "Nah, it's all pretty clear."

She nodded "Good. " Emily clasped her hands in front of her. "Alright then." She spun on her heels and went into her bedroom, closing the french doors behind her. Moments later, she exited wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She paused. "I have some work to do. The reception on the TV isn't very good, but I have some movies on VHS if you want to watch them." Without waiting for a response, she left the cottage, quickly disappearing around the side of the house.

He waited a moment before he left the cottage. Stepping on the porch, he looked to either side of the house. Seeing a slight path on the right hand side of the building, he followed it behind a group of large bushes. Down a small hill sat a building. Marlowe furrowed his brow. Walking down, he noted the all the windows on the East side of the building. The small yard around the building held a couple Adirondack chairs, with a table. He peered into one of the window. Emily had her back to him, and was working on some sort of table. Marlowe watched for a moment wondering exactly what kind of work she _had to do._

**A/N: To be continued.**


	6. Getting Out

**A/N: Not my characters, but I sure do love to play with them!**

**Chapter 6**

**Getting Out**

A.J. nodded into the phone. "Yes Mom. No Mom. About 450 were sent out. I know Mom." He glanced at the clock. "The paper will put it in as a flier. Yes, the fliers were delivered in time." He sighed silently. "Mom, Mom Lt. Brown Faxed it to precincts all over the West Coast."

He sat down on the stool, picking up a wineglass; he swirled the contents in the glass before finishing it off. "Okay Mom. Love you too. Bye." Setting the glass on the counter, he refilled it. He held it up. "To Rick Simon." His voice broke, setting down the glass he buried his head in his arms on the counter. "Damn it Rick, don't you die on us now."

* * *

Marlowe stood outside the small building, watching. Emily moved away from the canvas. She studied it for a moment, then moved back to it, add a few strokes with her brushes. Pulling one of the chairs near the building, Marlowe spent the evening watching her paint. _What is driving you?_ Towards dawn, he drifted off, only to have the early-morning sun woke him. He looked in the window, surprised to see her still working.

Standing, he stretched, then headed towards the house. Digging through the pots and pans, he selected a couple that met his needs. In 30 minutes he had a tray filled with omelets, toast, juice and coffee. Standing outside the building, the tapped the door with his foot. The door slowly opened. "Yes?"

Seeing him with a tray, she opened the door wider. "Come on in, Marlowe."

He stepped in, looking around for something to set the tray on. Emily moved brushes, pallets, and tubes of paint from her small side table. "Here." He set the tray on it.

He looked at her, noting how tired she looked. "You do realize that you have been painting almost 16 hours, don't you?"

She paused buttering her toast. " No, I hadn't paid attention." Marlowe pulled a couple of chairs over to the table. They ate in silence for a short while. Looking around the room, he noted the numerous of stretched watercolor canvases in the room.

"You paint all those?" He nodded to the corner where a large pile of paintings sat on the floor.

Taking a sip of orange juice, she glanced over at the stack. "Yep." She sat back in her chair and glanced around the room. "My haven away from reality."

"Reality, what reality?" He scoffed at her. "You live in the middle of no where. No television, no phone…"

She smiled. "And not a single luxury."

He grinned. "I guess I deserved that."

* * *

A.J. lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He sighed. _Come on Andrew, keep a positive outlook. Keep moving forward; don't stop believing that Rick is still alive. _He paused a moment. _And whoever believes in Tinker Bell, clap your hands._ He rolled over, placing his face into his pillow he screamed.

Standing in front of 'Downtown Brown's' desk, he held his breath for a moment. _Did he dare ask about the fliers?_ Letting his breath out, he found his voice. "Have you heard anything?" His voice lacked the usual tenor.

Town sifted through the papers on his desk. "I have a few false leads. Even one said they also saw Elvis."

"Brown, be serious." A.J. had no patience for humor today.

The Lt. picked up a piece of paper and waved it the air. "I am being serious." Setting the paper back down, he looked at his friend's tired face. "A.J., it's only been a couple of days since we sent the Fax out. We need to give it a couple of more days.

A.J. slumped in the chair across from the Lt. "Why not? It's already been four weeks."

* * *

Marlowe peeked in her room, she had finished breakfast nearly 6 hours ago, and had gone to bed. He looked around the room. The curtains have been drawn, the ceiling fan was slowly whirring overhead. The late afternoon light was being kept at bay by the heavy curtains. Squinting, he could barely see her form beneath the covers. He leaned against the door jam, watching the covers slowly rise and fall.

Walking softly across the room, he knelt by the side of the bed. "Hey." He moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered opened, a look of confusion crossed her face, then she smiled, staring into his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time to go to Maggie's." He cocked his head studying her face. "Are you still interested in going?"

"Yes and no. I had better get moving before I change my mind."


	7. The Letter

**A/N: Not my characters. Sorry, another short one!**

Chapter 7

The Letter

"Mom, this looks great." A.J. took a seat at his mother's dining table.

"I'd rather have all my boys here." She bit her lip, knowing it sounded harsher than she meant.

The younger Simon nodded. "I know Mom, Lt. Brown and I are doing the best we can."

She smiled sadly, looking at her son. She noted his shirt almost looked like it had been slept in. "How are you holding up?"

His hollow laugh sounded abnormally loud. "As best I can. Brown tells me to give it more time." He glanced at her direction before looking at his plate. "I just…" His voice caught.

Cecilia reached over and patted his hand. "I know honey. Time is something that he might not have in the desert."

A.J. nodded, feeling somewhat comforted by his mother's hand on his. "I just wish there was more that we could do."

* * *

Tim was at the grill, turning the ribs over. He sipped a beer, warily looking at the tall, mustached man. "Still no memory?"

"Partial memory of what I think is my brother." Marlowe took a sip of his beer, feeling uncomfortable under Tim's gaze. "Other than that, I don't have a clue."

Tim nodded. He glanced towards where his wife and Emily were sitting. "They both have good hearts." He took another sip of his beer.

Marlowe nodded, understanding what Tim was trying to say, without actually saying it. He glanced around the yard, finding Emily sitting with Maggie. He saw something being passed between the two women. He smiled at Tim. "Excuse me." He made his way towards the women.

"It came today." Maggie handed the envelope to Emily. She watched her friend turn the envelope over in her hand a couple of times before folding it, and stuffing it in her back pocket. "Aren't you going to open it?" Maggie was shocked.

Emily glanced over at the men, noting that Marlowe was coming towards them. "You know, he still isn't remembering all that much. Didn't the doctor think that he would eventually remember things?"

"Em, don't change the subject." Maggie's voice was firm. "You've gone this alone for too long."

"I haven't been alone." She waved her hand around. "You won't let me."

Her friend chuckled. "No I won't." She raised an eyebrow, staring at Emily, who rolled her eyes and pulled the envelope back out.

Slowly opening it, Emily held her breath. Her eyes fell on the first few words. "Well?" Maggie's voice cut through the cloud forming in Em's mind. Maggie looked at her friend, waiting for a response. Emily quietly handed it to her; she studied her hands as Maggie read the letter.

Maggie's shoulders dropped as she finished reading the document. She returned it to Emily. "You can't give up."

"Give up? Who's giving up?" Marlowe had walked over unnoticed by either woman. Emily quickly shoved the letter in the envelope and then into her back pocket.

Emily stood up. "No one is Marlowe. No one." She shot Maggie a warning glance. "Who wants another beer?" She looked from Marlowe to Maggie.

"Ah, sure, need help?" He shot Maggie a puzzled look.

Emily adamantly shook her head. "No, I got it." She quickly left the two. Going into the house, she closed the door, leaning against it, she slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees silently sobbing. Hearing a soft knock on the door, she quickly wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

To her relief, it was Maggie. "Hey, are you having a problem finding the beer?"

"No." Emily stood up, and cracked the door, could you take care of that?"

Maggie squeezed into the room, seeing her friend in such disarray; she gave her a warm hug. "Please don't isolate."

Unable to speak, Emily nodded. "Give me a minute and I'll be out."

Maggie went to the fridge, relieving it of three beers she went back outside.

**A/N: More to follow!**


	8. Rude Awakening

A/N: Not mine. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Rude Awakening

"Thanks Mom." A.J. had put his jacket on. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled. "Go home, get some sleep."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Once at home, A.J. poured himself a drink. Leaning deep into the couch he put his feet on the coffee table. It was early morning before he finally put the cap back on the bottle. Stretching out on the couch, A.J. found sleep slow to come.

* * *

Emily pulled up into her yard, bringing her car to a stop. She and Marlowe made the short walk to the porch, stepping up on the porch; she paused, before putting the key in the lock, "Thanks for coming with me today."

Without waiting for a response she opened the door. Marlowe followed closely behind her. Closing the door, he reached for her. Taking her by the arm he drew her in. She placed her right hand on his chest and pushed lightly. "Marlowe, I can't." She looked at him, trying to smile.

"Can't, or won't?" He pulled her closer.

She pushed him harder. "Marlowe, I don't even know your real name."

"So? I don't either." He smiled, bending slightly to kiss her.

"Marlowe! I don't even know if you're married, or if you have kids, or, or."

He sighed, loosening his grip. He bent down until his forehead was against hers. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I don't wonder when the hell I am going to get my mind back?" His voice went from soft to a gravel frustration. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I sometimes wonder if I am any of these things; I would know it, wouldn't I?

She moved her head until she could look into his eyes. She could see the fear, the uncertainty in his eyes. "Honestly? I don't know." She sighed, putting her hand on his chest again and pushed him away. "Until then..."

He growled.

* * *

Early the next morning, found Maggie sitting at her counter flipping through the newspapers that had been collected for recycling, she paused at an insert. It was so badly damaged she couldn't read it, the photo was faded beyond recognition, but there was something very familiar about it. She began tearing the newspapers apart, throwing them down on the floor as she went through them. Finding another flier, she held it in the dim light so she could read it. _Well I'll be damned!_ She picked up the phone, dialing the number on the flier. She could hear the phone ring on the other end.

She heard a click, and then as if someone dropped the handset. She waited a moment, hearing a faint voice. "Hello?" The voice cleared his throat.

Maggie took a breath, barely able to contain herself. "Is this Mr. Simon?"

"Yes, yes this is Mr. A.J. Simon." He sat up on the couch, swinging his feet to the floor he swept his hair out of his eyes. He yawned. "How may I help you."

She smiled into the phone. "Mr. Simon, I found a flier with your name and number on it. Are you still still looking for your brother?"

A.J. lept up, pressing his ear closer into the phone. He could feel his heart beating through his shirt. "Yes! Yes, we're still looking for him." He took a gulp of air. "And you are?"

"Maggie Poole." She paused. "Mr. Simon, I want you to know that he's alright. Let me give you the directions."

In forty-five minutes A.J. Simon had his Camaro pointed down the highway. He estimated that it would take him about three hours to get to Maggie's house. He took a deep breath and tried his best to quiet his mind, as the miles melted away.

He had debated as to whether or not to call his mother, and decided against it. _If it's not Rick, I can't do that to her. Get her hopes up, and it not be him. _ He shook his head. _ I can't do that to Mom. _His grip on the steering wheel tightened, as did his jaw. _I hope to __hell_ _this woman, Maggie, is on the up ad up. _

Maggie jumped in the shower, trying to pull her clothes on before she was completely dry. Stumbling down the hall, she grabbed her shoes, and slipped them on. Getting in her pickup she shot down the road towards Emily's place. Rolling into the yard, she skidded to a stop, she jumped out running up the porch she stopped to catch her breath. Crossing the room, she opened the French Doors to Emily's bedroom.

For a split second, the light fell on them, showing Emily sleeping peacefully underneath the covers, while Marlowe was stretched out on top of the bed with a book resting on his chest. Before the doors came to a stop, he bolted up in bed reaching in the air above him he brought his hands down in front of him as if holding a weapon. Maggie raised her hands out in front of her. "Rick? Rick, it's me, Maggie."

**To be continued.**


	9. Together Again

**Not Mine! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 9

Together Again

He wiped his face with his hands; he looked up at her. "You, you called me Rick?"

Emily sat up, clutching the covers to her chest. "Maggie? What's wrong? Is Tim okay?"

Maggie sat down on the corner of the bed, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to Rick. She took a seat on the bed. "I found this in the pile of papers I have set aside for recycling."

Rick held the paper up, quickly reading it; he passed it on to Emily. "I am Rick, Rick Simon." He grinned, giving Emily a hug.

For the first time since she entered the room Maggie sat back and looked at her friend. Her heart sunk, realizing that although she gave Rick his life back, Emily's future looked pretty dismal. Taking Emily's hand, she gave her a light squeeze. Maggie then smiled at Rick. "Your brother, A.J. will be here by Noon."

* * *

A.J. rolled into the yard of the simple cottage. He bit his lip, thinking back over the phone conversation with Maggie. _What if he never remembers? Will he remember who I am? Will he remember Mom?_ He took hold of the door handle. Part of him wanted to run, fearful of finding out the truth, that his Rick, the Rick he grew up with is no longer him. Sighing, he lifted the handle, stepping out of the car.

Rick walked out on the porch. Seeing his little brother stand by his car, a lopsided grin crossed his face. "A.J.!"

Without hesitation, A.J. ran up the steps giving Rick a bear hug. "Rick!" Was the only word he could choke out.

Emily watched from inside the house, careful to make sure that she couldn't be seen. Maggie stepped up beside her. "Hmm, he's cute. Are they really related?" She nudged Emily, trying to get a smile. "Hey!" She put her arm around her. "What's up?"

Emily swallowed. "I'm going to miss him."

Maggie rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "I know. Maybe I can find you another loss cause?"

Laughing Emily backed away. "I don't think so! This one was barely house trained!"

Maggie laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Rick's eyes darted from one woman to another.

She smiled. "Nothing." She extended her hand to the blonde young man. "A.J., I am Maggie."

A.J. ignored her hand and pulled her in for a big hug. "Thank you. I know our mom will thank you too."

She blushed, pulling away. "Hey, I wasn't alone in this endeavor." She grabbed Emily's arm, pulling her towards them. "This is Emily."

A.J. gave her his warmest smile. "Emily." He quickly noted how fragile she appeared. Giving her a gentle hug. "Thank you for keeping my brother safe."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"No, we have the dishes." Maggie was firm. "Look, your mom needs to see you as soon as possible."

Rick growled in frustration. "It won't take long." He glanced over towards Emily, who was putting the lunch dishes in the sink.

Rick moved towards the sink. "Hey." He glanced back over at A.J. motioning towards the door. A.J. nodded. "Maggie, let's sit on the porch." Walking out the door together, A.J. let Maggie sit first.

Emily turned on the faucet. She didn't really want to look at him; she really didn't want to acknowledge that in a short time, he would be gone. Rick reached around her, turning off the faucet. "Emily." He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him. "Emily, thank you." He lifted her chin, kissing her gently; his lips lingered on hers. "Come with me." His voice barely a whisper.

She shook her head. "My home is here. My work is here." She stared into his eyes, trying to remember each bit of color. She dropped her head. "A.J. is waiting."

A.J. slowly rocked his chair, looking around the yard. His eyes eventually fell on Maggie. He hesitated. "How sick is she?"

Maggie had been staring at the blue decking above her, trying to remember when the last time it was painted. His question had surprised her, biting her lip. "It's her heart. It's functioning at only 20 percent." She glanced over her shoulder into the window, not able to see them, she continued. "Having Rick here has helped inspire her, she needed a reason." A look of guilt crossed her face as she turned towards A.J. "I almost didn't call you because of it.

Andrew raised a brow. "Well, I'm glad you did call."

Rick stepped out on the porch, he took a breath. A.J. Looked at him carefully. Rick cleared his throat. "Ready?"

A.J. stood up. He glanced at the door, surprised that Emily hadn't followed Rick out. "Yeah, sure." Turning towards Maggie he gave her one of his most disarming smiles. "Thank you again."

Rick open the passenger door and slid into the seat. He kept his eyes straight ahead, his jaw was clenched. A.J. climbed in behind the seat. Reaching behind the seat, he pulled out a light colored fedora with a tan ban around the base. "This was found this not too far from the Power Wagon."

Taking the hat from A.J., he examined it as he turned it in his hands before putting it on his head. "A.J." He paused, as Andrew waited. Rick glanced in his direction. "Never mind." He pulled the fedora over his eyes, as he slid down in the Camaro's seat.

To be continued.


	10. Getting Back To Normal

A/N: Nope, not mine! Sorry so short!

Chapter 10

Getting Back To Normal

Over the next few days, Cecilia spent her time watching over her oldest son. This was the first time since his return from the war that he had allowed her to dote over him. Cecilia loved it, but she noted a difference in him. She pursed her lips, turning towards her youngest son. "A.J., he's changed. He's not acting like the old Rick."

A.J. Nodded, looking up from the newspaper. "He seems preoccupied."

"Yes, but it seems to go deeper than that. Maybe he needs a night on the town?"

The younger Simon raised a brow. "Now who's not acting right?"

Cecelia was unmoved by his tease. "Maybe it would do him good."

He snorted. She looked at him. "Andrew, I am serious."

Holding up his hands in defense, A.J. laughed. "Okay Mom, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Emily set down the roll of tape. Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded. "There, good to go."

Maggie looked around the small studio. "I don't think I have ever seen it this clean!" She shifted a box, looking at the address label. "San Francisco. This one says Los Angeles. You aren't spreading yourself too thin, are you?"

Emily shook her head. "These galleries are owned by the same people. An opening one week, the other will happen the next week. Besides, you have been telling me I needed to get out."

"Yeah but."

"Yeah, but nothing. This is what I want to do. It may sell some paintings." Emily crossed her arms in front of her.

Maggie knew that stance all too well, and decided not to fight it. "Fine. Do you need me to take you to the openings?"

"No. I've decided to drive myself."

Frowning, Maggie looked at her friend. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Emily sat at her chair, in front of her easel. "I need to do this." She stared at the blank paper that was taped down on the board. She took a deep breath.

Walking over to her, Maggie put her arm around her friend's shoulders giving her a gentle hug. "Then, may I ride with you?"

"Only if you promise not to be a back seat driver."

Maggie's squeeze tightened. "I wouldn't think of it."

* * *

A.J. opened his front door. "Ladies, do come in!" He opened the door wider so that Liz and her friend could enter the house. Liz kissed A.J. as she entered, giving Rick, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, an eye roll.

Giving Abbey a charming smile, A.J. looked over to where Rick was watching TV. "Rick, this is Abbey."

Turning his head slightly, he gave her a nod. A.J. groaned. _All right!_ Rick shut off the TV and stood up. "Abbey, it is good to see you." He walked over and extended his hand to the young, dark haired woman. "Have you and Liz been friends long?"

Abbey smiled. "About five years."

"Five years, that is a long time. Would you care for a drink?" He glanced over at A.J. who had been carefully listening. A. J.'s eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother. _What is he up to?_

The woman nodded. "That would be nice."

Rick poured a round of red wine for everyone. Carefully delivering them, he took his seat next to Abbey, smiling.

The rest of the evening, A.J. could not help but notice that his brother appeared to be more on 'auto pilot'.

Closing the door after the ladies, A.J. leaned against the door exhaling. He pursed his lips as he stared at Rick who had taken a seat on the couch. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Rick looked at his brother in disbelief. "I played nice. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

A.J. stuttered. "Well, yes, but…"

"I played especially nice with Liz, didn't I?"

"Yes, she was appreciative." A.J. cocked his head.

Rick grinned. "And you'll probably be appropriately thanked later this week."

A.J. blushed, clearing his throat.

Rick then shook his head. "Then what is the problem?"

**To be continued.**


	11. Back In Touch

A/N: Not mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Back In Touch

Rick was in A.J.'s kitchen, gathering up chips and drink when A.J. came in. Andrew was buttoning his cuffs as he looked over the items Rick had collected. "Don't fill up on that junk, we're taking the girls out tonight."

Rick stopped, glaring at him, dropping his assortment of goodies back on the counter. "Since when?"

A.J. pulled a beer from the fridge, offering Rick a bottle. "Liz called earlier. You were such a hit with Abbey. Liz feels we need to strike while the iron is hot."

The elder brother growled as he took a beer from A.J. "Jeesh, I was just being nice. I am not interested in striking that iron."

"Rick." A.J. paused. "You need to get out of this slump"

He set the bottle of beer down on the counter. "A.J., you are absolutely right." He sat down on the stool and pulled the phone close to him. Flipping open his brother's Rolodex. he found what he was looking for. Picking up the handset, he began dialing, listening to the ringing on the other side.

Hearing a click, he heard her voice. "Hello?"

Rick smiled. "Maggie?"

The woman furrowed her brow for a moment, running her free hand through her hair. She grinned. "Rick?"

After 30 minutes, Rick was hanging up the handset. He glanced over at A.J., who had been quietly listening. "You can stop worrying about me little brother, I am going to Los Angeles."

"Maggie's married, Rick." A.J. felt disbelief wash over him, that his brother would even think about getting involved with a married woman.

Rick laughed. "A.J…."

"Rick you can't. She and her husband are nice people. Besides, what would Mom say?"

"A.J., I called Maggie to find out about Emily. Emily is having a show in Los Angeles this coming weekend." Rick watched as his little brother absorbed this information.

Andrew furrowed his brow as his thoughts drifted back to the conversation on the front porch with Maggie. Taking another sip of beer, he wondered how much time was remaining for the artist.

As if reading his mind, Rick tried in his most cavalier voice to reassure him that this was something he wanted, that he could handle 'it'.

"Handle it? Just _what_ are _you_ handling, Rick?" A.J.'s voice adopted a deeper tone, giving him a much more mature sound.

Rick sighed. "You know what I mean."

"No, no I don't." A.J. crossed his arms in front of him. "Please explain."

"Look, A.J." Rick stopped, trying to choose his words carefully.

"No, you look, Rick. She has less time than she had when you were with her. She doesn't need to be treated like…."

"Just how the hell do you think I am going to treat her?" He glared at A.J. Snatching his bottle off the counter, he moved towards the door. A.J. stepped in front of Rick. "Rick, it isn't about you."

Brushing past him, Rick left A.J.'s house. Climbing into his boat, he sat down on the deck, wondering if his brother is right.

* * *

_Later that week..._

Throwing her oversized portfolio on the bed, Emily unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. _What a day! Maybe Maggie was right; this might be too much for me._ She shook her head. _No, I am just tired._

Upon her request, Maggie and Tim had gone out to eat, leaving Emily on her own. Reading the room service menu, she chose several items. _Thirty to forty-five minutes will give me plenty of time to cleanup._ She bit her lip, what if they are early? Leaving her room door slightly ajar, she went to her restroom.

"Hey!" Rick called out to the hotel staff person as he picked up his pace. He had just missed Emily at the gallery. The young man stopped, and turned towards Rick.

"Yes sir?" The teen – something youth responded. "How may I help you?"

Catching up to him, Rick eyed the tray. "Who is that for?"

"Well, it's for room 4202." He picked up the card. "An E. Taylor." He gave the older man a questionable look. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Thinking quickly, Rick smiled. "How would you like to earn a $20 tip?"

The boy beamed. "Yes sir!"

Finding her door slightly open, he tapped lightly. "Room service." He called into the room as he pushed the door open. Pushing the cart into the room, he glanced around. Hearing water running, he lifted the covers off of the dishes. He wrinkled his nose. Hearing the water stop, he quickly moved back to the door and called out. "Room service!"

Her muffled voice came from around the corner. "Just leave it in the room."

Rick cleared his throat. "I need you to sign for it, ma'am."

"Oh." The sound of a shower door closing. "I'll be right out."

He turned towards the cart, just as she came into the room. "I'm sorry to make you wait. Ah, do you have a pen?"

Pulling one out of his pocket, he turned towards Emily. "Will this do?"

Not long after, Emily found herself sitting across from Rick in a Mom and Pop restaurant. Rick reached for her hand. "How was your first show in San Francisco?" His eyes held intense interest, and just a touch of humor.

"You're making fun of me." She pulled her hand back.

Rick laughed. "No, I think it's kind of interesting that you chose to be active, against your doctor's advice."

Emily looked squarely at him, locking her eyes on his. "You argued with me, before you left, that I didn't need to stay, how did you say it? 'Locked up in the hills.'"

The waitress brought over their drinks. Hers was Oolong tea and Rick was drinking a beer. Each took a sip of their drinks. Emily leaned back in her booth. His voice was quiet this time. "How have you been handling being out of the hills?"

"Tired. But, I try to keep an eye on things. The tea helps." She tapped the cup with her index finger. "Making up my mind not to do too many things in a day." She smiled at him. "I am glad that you made the trip up."

"Purely selfish reasons."

"Really? How so?"

"I was getting tired of my brother's girlfriend of setting me up with dates." Rick rolled his eyes.

Emily laughed. Rick growled. "I'm glad someone thinks it's funny."

Finishing her cup tea, she pushed the cup towards the center of the table. Rick studied her face. "I should get you back to the room."

She nodded, standing up; Rick wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him as they made the walk to her hotel. Pulling her room key from her pocket, she opened her door. She pushed the door open and turned towards him. "Where are you staying?"

To Continue.


	12. The Opening

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Still not mine.**

Chapter 12

The Opening

"A.J., do you think we should go to her hotel room? I mean, we'll see her at the opening." Liz was a bit annoyed that he had taken the call from his brother last night. Even more annoyed that he decided to listen to Rick, rather than her.

"Rick said…" His voice became a droning sound in her ears. _Rick said, Rick said! When will he listen to me before he listens to Rick?_

Traveling up the elevator, both were silent. As they exited the elevator, A.J. exhaled the breath he had holding, the tension between the two people was high. Walking half way down the hall, he came to a door that was ajar. "Room 4202. This is it." He glanced at Liz, who had her arms folded in front of her. He tapped on the door. "Rick?"

Rick, found Emily in the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her torso. "Ready for company?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded. Rick turned slightly, calling out to his brother. "Come on in A.J."

The door swung open A.J. and Liz stepped into the room. Andrew glanced around the room. "Rick?"

Rick came out of the bathroom, pulling the door behind him. "Here, A.J. Hi Liz.

She nodded. "And, Emily?"

"Oh, she's getting ready." He gestured towards the bathroom.

Liz raised a brow. "And she needed help?"

Rick paused a moment. "She wanted my opinion about her choice of clothing."

"You?" Liz's voice held shock. "She wanted _your _opinion?"

Before Rick could respond, Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She glanced at the other three. "Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." She could feel the tension rising in the room. Emily smiled at Liz. "You must be Liz." She extended her hand as she walked over to her.

She glanced at A.J. "A.J., it's good to see you again." She walked over giving A.J. a hug. "I am glad you made the trip." She turned towards Liz and A.J. "I think you'll both find the show, fun." She smiled again.

Glancing at Rick, she could see that his anger was slowly dissipating. "Rick, have you offered them a drink?"

A.J.'s shoulders relaxed, he smiled at Emily. "I sure would."

"A.J., there will be plenty of drinking at the opening." Liz's tone was sharp.

"To tell you the truth, I think _I_ need a drink." Emily went to the small bar, pulling a small scotch off the shelf. Pulling ice out of the tub, she glanced in the mirror. She could see Rick's disapproval.

Rick walked towards her, there was concern in his eyes. "Do you think you should be drinking?" His voice was just above a whisper.

She took a sip of her drink, she met his eyes without a waver. "Yes"

He smiled, taking the bottle from her hand, he poured the remaining scotch in another glass. He whispered. "I'll give you that one." He kissed her on her cheek. "This one is for A.J."

* * *

Emily sighed as she dropped in the booth. Leaning back against the back she watched as the others took their seats. Rick dropped beside her. "Wow."

Maggie smiled as she sat down in the booth across from her friend. "I don't think I have seen a better show. The food was wonderful, the people, wow, I can't believe the number of people!"

Liz, claiming to have a 'headache', leaving A.J. to escort Maggie. He slid in next to Maggie. "I don't think I have ever seen more paintings sell at a show."

Emily winced. A.J. raised a brow, mentally checking what he said. Finding nothing wrong, he glanced at Maggie. "What did I say?"

Maggie cleared her throat, she looked apologetically at Emily. "Artists work increase in value after their death. The word is out, that …." Her voice broke, dropping her head she couldn't go on. A lonely tear drifted down her cheek. Looking over at her friend, she shook her head. "Em, I'm sorry."

Rick wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders, giving her a silent hug. He couldn't find the words to say how he felt. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head, inhaling her scent, before he released her.

Watching his brother, it suddenly dawned on A.J. that his big brother was in fact in love. "I'm sorry, Emily, I should have…"

She shifted away from Rick, suddenly wishing she could disappear. She nodded. "It's okay, A.J."

Rick unlocked the room door an hour later. Pushing it opened, he let Emily enter the room first. Taking her coat, he draped it over a chair near the door. He removed his own, putting it on top of hers. His hand lingered on her lapel. "Emily, about what A.J. said…." His voice faltered.

Turning, he saw that her brow was furrowed. "Rick, it's okay."

"It's just…" The tears came to a brim.

In two steps, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face into her neck. "I kept thinking, thinking that if we didn't talk about it."

Pulling slightly away from him, she placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.

**To be continued.**


	13. Road Trip

**A/N: Not mine! Please leave a review.**

Chapter 13

Road Trip

_Several months following the opening in Los Angeles._

Maggie sniffled into the phone. "Thanks A.J. See you then." She turned, hanging up the phone on the wall.

Tim put his arms around her, giving her a comforting squeeze. "Maggie…"

She buried her face into his chest. "I know, I know."

"Hey, we knew the day was coming, and life does go on for the rest of us." His voice sounded hollow.

She lifted her head. "You sound just like Em. She would tell us just 'enjoy the day'" A large tear drifted down her face.

Wiping the tear from her face with his thumb, Tim smiled into his wife's face. "She is a tough gal."

Maggie shook her head. "No, she just tries to act tough."

Tim gave her a squeeze. "Just like a few other people I know."

* * *

A.J. nudged Rick's feet off the coffee table. "Hey." Rick pushed his fedora up off his eyes, glaring at his younger brother. Andrew sat down on the couch across from him.

Rick lifted his head peering out from underneath his hat. "What?" His voice revealed his annoyance.

A.J. cleared his throat. "We need to take a road trip." Leaning forward on the couch, his elbows rested on his legs. He carefully studied Rick.

"Case?" Rick's eyebrows shot up.

Andrew shook his head. "Maggie called…"

The change in Rick with those two words was extensive. The color drained from Rick's face and his jaw tightened. He nodded, standing up. I'll get my bag."

Rick opened the car door before it came to a complete stop. A.J. reached to grab him, but missed. "Hey, Rick" The words fell on deaf ears. By the time A.J. was on the porch, Rick was already inside.

Maggie was leaning against the kitchen door jam. Her eyes followed Rick to the French doors to Emily's bedroom. Rick paused in front of the doors. Taking off his hat he straightened his hair. Tapping on the door, he didn't wait for a response, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A.J. slowly exhaled, as he walked over to Maggie. "Tim?"

She gave him a tired smile. "Left this morning. No rest for the weary."

The curtains in her bedroom were drawn; the soft muted light caused him to squint. Moving towards the bed, Emily's eyes opened slightly. "Hey" Her voice sounded like a croak.

He smiled as he stepped towards her. He glanced at the IV. "Some people will do just about anything for attention." He took his place next to her on the bed.

She exhaled slowly and with difficulty. "Glad you made it."

He looked over at her and then quickly away trying to recompose himself. "Maggie wouldn't let me hear the end of it." He tried to keep his voice light, but it sounded forced, and angry.

"Coffee?" Maggie looked at A.J. with concern.

He nodded silently, as he watched her pour him a cup; he tried to carefully form the words in his head. "So, what is the plan?"

Maggie gave him a tired smiled as she turned to hand A.J. his drink. "Really, no plan. Last night was rough, rough on all of us. The doctor felt that she was hanging on for one last good-bye. With most of us here today, he feels that the 'transition' will be much easier today."

A.J. mouthed the word 'transition', several times before he was able to grasp what the word was intended to mean. "Is that what they are calling dying now? If Rick knew that, he probably wouldn't have come within a hundred miles, thinking it would keep her alive forever."

She gave a tired laugh. "Sounds like Rick." She took a sip of coffee, glancing at the clock. "If you don't mind, I was up most of the night, and need to catch a few 'winks'. The couch in the sunroom is made up, if you want to do the same."

Setting her cup on the counter, she headed towards the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she felt a sudden relief and guilt of having the brothers here. Maggie leaned against the door, the feeling of exhaustion washed over her. _Awe Em, what else was I suppose to do?_

Glancing at the French doors for a moment, A.J. realized that Rick was right where he needed to be, and time was not on his side. Rubbing the back of his neck, he decided to take Maggie up on the offer of the couch.

* * *

It took Andrew a moment to realize where he was at and why someone would be shaking his shoulder. "A.J. wake up!" He could vaguely hear the panic in his older brother's voice. "Come on A.J., wake up!"

He slowly stirred from the deep sleep, his eyes opened heavily as he looked up at his brother, for a moment, he felt that he was in trouble again. "Does Mom know?"

Rick let go of his brother's shoulder, looked at him, slightly confused. "Does Mom know what?"

Andrew shook his head, realizing he had been in a deep sleep. He sat up, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "What's up?"

"Emily, she's, she's having difficulty breathing." A look of panic crossed his face. "One minute, she was fine and laughing, the next…."

Maggie appeared in the doorway. "I've called the doctor." She turned and headed towards the French doors. Opening them, she saw Emily still struggling for her breath. Sitting on the bed, Maggie took her hand. "I'm here." She placed her hand on Emily's chest. "Breath in, slowly, just like the doctor showed you last night."

To be continued.


	14. Saying GoodBye

**A/N: Okay, this is it! Thank you all for staying with this story. I appreciate it. A.J. And Rick are not mine (darn!).**

Chapter 14

Saying Good-Bye

Regaining her breath, she could still feel her chest was tight, only allowing for short, small breaths. Her fingers tightened around her friend's hand. Maggie shook her head. "Emily, if you don't relax, you will have difficult breathing again. You don't want that do you?"

Emily shook her head. Maggie looked over her shoulder at the two men standing in the doorway. "I need help sitting her up."

Grabbing Emily underneath her arms, Rick sat Emily up. Maggie dabbed the sweat from Emily's face. Maggie looked at Rick. "The fluid in her chest keeps her from breathing deep. When she sank down in the bed, she was literally drowning in her own fluids."

"Well, well, what do we have here? Emily, how are you doing?" Without waiting for a response, the tall, elderly man dropped his bag on a chair, just inside the doorway. He slipped out of his London Fog coat. A.J. studied him for a moment, wondering if he had ever played as Burt Lancaster's double. Taking a stethoscope out of his bag, he walked over to the bed. He placed it on her chest, commanding her to breathe deep, then on her back with the same instructions.

He looked at the two men, as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Emily's arm. "Doc Grady. I have known Emily, and Maggie for that matter, nearly all their lives."

A.J. introduced both himself and Rick. Rick was intensely watching the doctor. "So, so you have something in that black bag of yours that can make her better?"

Doc Grady gave Emily a look of reproach. "No son, I can't. The best I can do is make her comfortable. I think we need to clear the room so Emily and Rick can talk."

He got up from the bed, and expanded his arms out as if he were moving sheep out of the room. Closing the French doors behind him, he sighed. "She's worse than last night, Maggie. Her heart and lungs are not moving out the fluids. Coffee?"

* * *

Doc Grady shot a syringe of clear liquid into the IV. "That'll help you relax some, young lady." His smile was warm and sympathetic.

He nodded to Maggie, who glanced at the group on the bed. Following the doctor out, she set the bag on a small side table. Opening it, he pulled two more syringes out. "I don't think you'll need both. It's Valium." Doc studied Maggie's face. "She's drowning in her own fluid, at some point tonight, she won't be able to take a breath. You understand that, right?"

A.J. had slipped out of the room, listening quietly to what was being said. He reached around Maggie, taking the syringes from the doctor. Doc Grady eyed the young blonde haired man carefully. "Maggie didn't call you here to do this. It's a miracle that she is even still 'with us' tonight." The Doc looked at the French doors for a moment, shaking his head. "It would be better that Maggie handles the syringes. Your brother might not fully understand."

Maggie nodded, taking the syringes from A.J. "As easier it would be for me, he's right A.J. This is something that Emily, Tim and I have discussed." Andrew started to object, but closed his mouth.

* * *

The fear on Rick's face intensified as he lifted her back up into the sitting position, and the gasping did not stop. Her hand tightened around his, her eyes searched his for help. "Come on Emily, relax, you'll be able to breathe if you relax."

His voice was hoarse from trying to talk to her. Maggie stirred in the chair across from the bed. She had watched his struggle throughout the night. He had almost banished Maggie from the room when she suggested the Valium.

A.J. had left the room. He could not bear to see his older brother fighting for something that he could not possibly win. Standing in front of the modest bookcase, he noted the number of first editions. A low whistle escaped his lips. Hearing the commotion coming from the bedroom, he blindly grabbed a book from the shelf and headed towards the French doors.

Emily was still gasping in Rick's arms when A.J. entered the room. She looked up at Rick, then over at Maggie. He gave her a squeezed. He sputtered out, "I can't"

Emily closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them, she firmly nodded, and looked a Maggie. Maggie moved towards the side of the bed. Andrew watched as his brother propped Emily up and that in one stride he was blocking Maggie from getting any closer to the IV.

Rick extended his hand out towards Maggie. She hesitated only a moment, handing him one of the syringes. Injecting all of the fluid into the IV, Rick dropped the syringe into the trash. He quickly took his place next to Emily, gently holding her in his arms. A.J. took a spot on the foot of the bed, while Maggie studied the scene from near the doorway.

Andrew cleared his throat as he opened the book. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness…." His voice cracked and he stopped.

* * *

_**Eight Months Later…..**_

A.J. was cleaning out the cupboards, dumping some containers of what he imagined to be the remains of bait that his brother had placed on the shelves months ago. He didn't dare open any of them.

Rick, of course, was oblivious to the look of disdain his younger brother was giving him, as he was wrapped up in the football game between the Packers and the Stealers. The bells outside the door rang. "Rick, could you get that?"

He could see Rick's hand come over the couch, slightly waiving at him. "After this play."

A.J. growled._ After this play, then it will be after the next play, then after the next…_ The bell rang again, as he headed for the door. Opening it, he found a young woman in a brown uniform with a hand truck holding several packages. She smiled brightly. "A.J. and Rick Simon?"

Andrew opened the door wider. "Yes, come in."

Rick had made a trip to the fridge for another beer. He looked at A.J. "You ordered something?"

Before A.J. could answer, the delivery woman handed him a clipboard, "If you'll sign the areas I marked."

Looking at the packages, Rick grabbed one. "Hey, this one is for me!" Getting out his knife, he cut the string and the tape on one side. Pulling out a small-framed painting, he flipped it over and found an envelope on the back of it. Taking it off, he set the painting on the counter. Rick looked over at A.J., clearing his throat. "It's from Emily."

The woman lifted the painting, studying it, as A.J. opened one of the boxes marked for him. He whistled. "These are the books from her library."

Quickly reading the note, Rick placed it back in the envelope and tucked it in his back pocket. The delivery woman set the painting back on the counter. "Last I heard, her paintings were going for near half a million." She eyed Rick critically. "To get one of these paintings from the artist, you'd have to be pretty special."

A.J. looked up at his big brother with an odd grin on his face. Rick shook his head. "She sure was."

The End

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**


End file.
